Smashing Day at the Mall
by TwilightShadowMistress
Summary: When knowing nothing about normal humans or what sort of things there are, some of the Smashers are given permission to explore a town close to the Mansion. When they find a mall, they all decide to explore but knowing the Smashers, thing are gonna become disastrous.


**A/N: Welcome to my first official Smash Bros non script format story! This idea has been in my mind for a while. It actually came from a scene of a cartoon I saw which then hatched into a full lengthed story. Strange how things can be formed? But yeah. I liked the idea so I wanted to make it into a story because I love writing humor!**

**Anyways, I'm one of those people who would imagine the Smash Mansion is somewhere where there are also humans like... say the real world but the mansion is completely unnoticed by the morals who live in the town. I imagine Master Hand made sure no one would be able to notice this mansion because he has special powers. But of course! He's like the master! I can try to explain it, but it'll probably get confusing... Maybe another time.**

**Also, on another note, this takes place AWAY from the Question Show as if it never existed. The personalities I gave them are still somewhat present, but in a nutshell, they don't know who my Main OCs are. So... yeah consider this alternate universe to... my... own thing. ...**

**Oh well. Have a merry time reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Super Smash Bros Brawl. All the Smashers belong to their respective companies.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day for the members of the Smash Mansion. Around the Smash mansion, 36 different Smashers lived there and everyday, they all battled each other head to head. Along with that, some of the other Smashers would do other things such as watch TV, play some of the games that Master Hand had with him on any of the consoles around the mansion, or some would go outside. Since the entire Smash Bros idea had come to life, Master Hand had always kept a machine that generated a force field around the mansion. None of the Smashers knew why but all they knew was that the Smash mansion sat down in an open field and farther way, but at a good walking distance, was a town. No one knew what was in that town except Master Hand never let anyone go past the boundaries which was represented by the force field.

For as long as the Smash Brothers rosters had gone by, Master Hand kept the force field up and never let anyone leave unless they went on some sort of vacation. But they frequently went to a different world such as Delfino Isle in Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser's universe or a beach in Kirby's world. For as long as some of the older veteran Smashers such as Link, Mario and Captain Falcon could remember, no one ever actually visited this town. But who cares about that?

That day, everything that usually happened among the Smashers happened. All the Smashers had their breakfast, there was some conflict that happened between the Smashers such as Marth and Ike which annoyed the leader of the mansion, Master Hand. After breakfast was finished, the Smashers went about to their usual business around the mansion. Some had to help around with cleaning, more notably Zelda or Peach while some just relaxed and enjoyed the sun. Unless you count enjoying the sun being locking yourself in the Mansion. Somewhere, two of the Smashers known as Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi were walking down the hallway towards the simulator which allowed the Smashers to have Brawls among each other.

"So you think your gonna be able to beat Wolf in this time, Fox?" asked the blue avian.

"Hey, the only reason I lost yesterday was because I was only a tad off my game." replied the anthropomorphic fox angrily at his cocky friend. "Besides, he's the one who caught me off-guard."

Falco rolled his eyes and replied "Sure it was..."

"I'm serous!" retorted Fox. "Besides, it's not like you've done any better!"

"I think getting third is better than being in last place three times in a row." replied Falco with his usual cocky tone "In one day."

Fox bit his lip angrily, fighting the urge to hurt his partner. He managed to regain his calm demeanor and looked at Falco with a glare which Falco only smiled at. "That doesn't matter... I know that I'll improve today..."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two pilots before Falco broke it by saying "Yeah, your definitely going to change your fighting style despite the fact it stays the same all the time."

Fox sighed in defeat, knowing anything he'd say, Falco would just say something insulting to it. They continued walking towards the fighting simulator. When they had finally arrived, the first thing that caught both their attentions was the fact there was police tape over the door. Ike, Link, Captain Falcon, Red, Samus (who the latter was in her power suit) and Pit were staring at the police line, in shock. Falco and Fox went up to the group. The two mercenaries stared at the police tape and said "What's going on?"

"No one knows." replied Red. "Link, Ike and Pit wanted to battle each other to see who was the better swordsman."

"Again." replied Samus as she rolled her eyes.

Red looked at the bounty hunter then turned back to the mercenaries. "Anyways... they were going to have a Brawl at Final Destination, but when we got here, the door was locked and this police tape is here."

He looked back at it and added "As you can plainly see."

Fox went up to the police line tape and stared at it. "Okay. But why is the station closed?"

"There has been a problem with the controls."

Everyone turned around to see a large, white floating hand coming to their direction. It was none other than Master Hand himself. The floating hand faced the group of Smashers. Pit was the first one to ask "What do you mean?"

"Well..." started the leader of the mansion "Last night, I was checking to make sure everything was okay for today. As usual. You know, have someone battle me and see if things are in tip top shape."

"Who battled you?" asked Ike curiously.

Master Hand paused for a bit. There was an awkward silence as the Smashers stared at him waiting for an answer. The floating white mass felt a bit nervous from the stares he was receiving, some looking at him as if he intentionally did it. "It was Lucario... As usual..."

Everyone exchanged glances with one another. "What happened to Lucario?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Let's just say..." started Master Hand "That there was a glitch in the programming which messed up the part of the program that made sure anyone who fell off or was blasted off would be protected. So Lucario's gonna be in the medical wing for at least five days. Not to mention... Most of the electrical appliances around the mansion have been shut down."

Some worried looks fell on the Smashers faces except Captain Falcon only asked "What are we gonna do about the simulator?" which earned him some glares from the others. He looked at the glares the others were giving him and asked "What?"

Master Hand sighed and said "I'm going to have someone fix the simulator so I'll be busy with that."

"How long will it take?" asked Ike.

"I can't say..." replied Master Hand. "But most of the other electrical appliances have been shut down such as the cable, the television and even the machine that generates the forcefield around the mansion."

Everyone stared at Master Hand which lead Samus to asking "Why did the simulator affect those things?"

Master Hand thought about it and answered "Well, the simulator does require a lot of power..."

"That doesn't answer anything..." replied the bounty hunter.

The white mass didn't reply and only said "Anyways, no one is allowed to use the simulator until it's fixed."

"What do we do until then?" asked Pit.

"I don't know." replied Master Hand "Find someway to entertain yourselves. I don't care what it is as long as nothing gets destroyed in the end."

Link's eyes widened in fear. "Oh no!"

Before Master Hand could leave, Link got in his way. "Master Hand, you can't just tell everyone that! When no one has anything to do, things usually end badly! ESPECIALLY with Ness, Toon Link, Nana, Popo and Lucas! With someone like Ness as the leader, they could do anything bad to anyone here which WOULD cause destruction!"

Master Hand thought about the past things the younger Smashers had done. Since they weren't adults yet, or even remotely close that to that, they liked to cause trouble since it was the only entertaining things to do around the mansion. Ness was around for the longest and knew what annoyed each of the veteran fighters. When the Ice Climbers had become regular fighters, he became quick friends with them since they were almost the same age. Roy also got along with them but he left before Brawl started. And then Lucas and Toon Link had joined the roster, Ness befriended them as well and he usually lead them to cause at least a bit of trouble around the mansion. "Well... then why don't some of you just take some of the Smashers and leave the mansion or something?"

He went around Link as the other Smashers froze. As if simultaneously, they all let Master Hand's words sink into their minds. Falco was the first one to react. He quickly caught up with Master Hand "Did you really say we could go past the mansion's boundaries?"

"Yes..." said Master Hand a bit confused. "What's so bad about that?"

"Well you never really let us go past the mansion's boundaries with the force field out and all." replied Red.

"Yeah, you always say that the 'normal' people who live in the town past the mansion will be freaked out to see some of us." added Pit.

Master Hand sighed "Well for now, I don't care what you do. As long as there as no one gets arrested in the end. Okay? Okay. Now please. I need to tell everyone else about the simulator."

When the white mass was gone, the Smashers looked at each other in curiosity except Captain Falcon who had a strange smile on his face. "This is great!"

Everyone looked towards the racer as he continued "We've got a whole day to ourselves and we can do whatever we want! Heck, we can even leave the mansion without Master Hand's consent!"

"That does sound great..." said Samus as she took her helmet off, letting her long blonde ponytail out. "But if we do leave, what are we gonna do? Just stay outside the Mansion? Well that sounds pretty boring since there's little to no things to do there."

"What about the beach?" suggested Red.

"No." replied the blonde. "We always go to a beach like Delfino Plaza during the summer. And besides, we can only get there if Master Hand uses his weird powers to get us there. Other than that, we're stuck here."

Falco looked away from the crowd and down the hall where Master Hand had just left. He thought about it carefully until an idea came to mind. "I know." he said "We could go to that city past the mansion."

"You mean the one you can see from down the hill?" asked Pit.

"Exactly." replied the blue avian. "Master Hand is always telling us that we can't go into the city because he's afraid we're gonna destroy it or expose ourselves to people who never even knew we exist in the first place. He wants to make sure that we don't get arrested. Or something like that."

Fox raised an eyebrow at his avian friend, a bit surprised by his final statement. He only shook his head and continued listening to Falco talk. "But we should definitely go out in town and maybe find something to do there."

"I'd like to go to a place where actual humans live." replied Pit. "That'd be cool to see! I've never really seen what sort of things actual humans do."

"You live among humans." pointed out Ike.

"Yeah, but your all from different universes." explained the angel warrior "And I kinda doubt the humans here live the same way you guys do."

Ike looked like he was about to say something but took some time to think about it then decided not to say anything at all. Fox turned towards Falco and said "If we do go to this town, then do you have anything in mind that you'd like to do?"

The avian thought about. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something until Fox cut him off by saying "Aside from destroying it if you don't like it."

Falco immediately closed his beak and continued thinking about it. "Well who knows? We are given the opportunity to actually properly explore this town. To know how these humans live. To know what they do that are so different from what we can do. We might not be given this opportunity again since Master Hand would always restrict us but he's given us permission to explore for once! In fact, Master Hand has kept this as a secret from us for such a long time! Have you ever been given this chance before Fox?"

Fox thought about it for a moment then replied "Now that you put it that way... No. I haven't."

"Neither have I." added Samus "Master Hand kept a machine to keep a force field around the mansion so no one could ever visit that town."

"Probably because he's afraid we'll destroy it like Fox said." added Ike who gave a smug look towards Falco.

Falco only rolled his eyes and said "Whatever. Point is, Master Hand gave us permission to go into town which is past the mansion's boundaries."

"You really think that's a good idea?" asked Red.

The blue avian came face to face with the Pokemon Trainer "You're one of the new Smashers like Pit and Ike so you probably wouldn't understand what this means anyways."

As Falco turned away, Red replied with an unapproving glare. Falco continued talking by saying "It doesn't matter. There's nothing to stop us, so I say we go! Who's with me?"

No one said anything until Captain Falcon said "I'm in for that! It sounds pretty awesome! Let's go!"

Samus sighed and said "Fine... I guess for once Captain Falcon makes a point... I'll come too."

"Yeah!" started Captain Falcon "For once I- wait for once?"

Everyone ignored the racer while Ike raised his hand and said "I'm game. I mean, come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

Link sighed and said "Fine. I guess it'll be better than staying in the mansion with the kids."

"I'll go!" said Pit happily. "Sounds cool!"

"Well if Pit's going, then I may as well go too." added Red.

Falco looked over at Fox "Well? What about you?"

"I'm still not sure..." replied Fox "I mean, it doesn't feel right."

"You are a risk taker, aren't you?" asked Falco.

"I don't trust anyone, especially not YOU around a town where apparently normal people live." retorted Fox "Besides, how are we gonna make sure no one can see we aren't human?"

He pointed towards Captain Falcon, Samus, Red and Ike. "They can easily blend in, but you, me, Pit and Link have to do things like hide the fact we're animals, Pit has to hide his wings and Link has to think of an excuse for his ears."

"I'm sure we have some sort of regular clothes." replied Falco "It'll be fine! And if anyone asks, we'll just tell them we're headed for some kid's birthday party."

Fox sighed, giving up with arguing to his avian friend. "Fine. We'll do it. But this better not end badly."

"Alright." said Falco triumphantly. "So we all go to our rooms and find something that can help disguise ourselves. Or at least find clothes that aren't what we're wearing right now."

"You sure?" asked Captain Falcon "Because what if someone recognizes me?"

"That's the point." replied Samus with an annoyed tone in her voice "No one can recognize or else we're all going to be questioned."

"Exactly." said Falco "So figure out how you guys can blend in. Also, if you can, find some money to bring with you in case we find some store we can go to or something."

With that, everyone made their way out of the hall and went their own way. Fox and Falco decided to head back to their own room to find some money. "Do you really think people will believe that we're just going to a kid's birthday party?"

"Sure." replied Falco "I mean, what's wrong with it?"

Fox rolled his eyes and replied "Well, for starters, I don't think people dressed as foxes and birds are fit for kid's birthday parties."

"Do you have an idea on how to disguise us?" asked Falco with a cocky tone.

The pilot tried to think of something but failed to come up with anything. "Exactly." replied Falco. "Which is why we're going with my idea."

Falco walked off with Fox slowly following behind him. Fox only sighed "Fine. But something tells me this won't end well..."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's gonna get better (I think) as the chapters continue but this is what I have for now. And... Frankly I don't think this chapter was great. But no worries. I am for sure continuing this.**

**Keep your eyes open for the next update! Because I don't know when it'll come up since I've got other stories to work on.**

**So until then, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Until the next update!**


End file.
